Being a German cat isn't so bad
by gilboob
Summary: After Arthur put a spell on Gilbert, he turns into a cat. But when he tries to turn back, he's half human, half cat. What does Ludwig do? Rated M for Neko sex.
1. Chapter 1

Here's another one for you guys. Still based off of RPs, and this one is going to have at least two chapters, because there's some exciting stuff coming up (/evilgiggle)

Rated M for Neko sex and abuse of cat tails and ears

Fail title is a fail, and so is the summary, but the story should make up for it!

If I owned Hetalia, I would have ruined _so_ many innocent minds by now~

Being a German cat isn't so bad

Chapter 1

Ludwig steps in the door of his house after training, and immediately sees something out of place. A long, white, furry _something _is hanging over the arm of his couch, twitching back and forth. He closes the door with a _thunk _and walks over slowly, his combat boots thumping on the floor loudly. He looks over the side and sees a cat, a white one with a large scar running over its right eye. Not having much experience with cats, he does the only thing he knows, he pets it on the head. The cat, being a cat, nuzzles into the hand affectionately, not even registering who's touching it.

"How'd you get in here?", Ludwig asks curiously, slowly lifting up the cat so as not to scare it, looking for any tags or collars. He sees a collar patterned with the German flag, and attached to it is an Iron Cross, exactly like the one his brother wore. The cat, angry that Ludwig doesn't recognize him, bites him, piercing his skin with his fangs.

"Oww!", the human yells, snatching his hand away and glaring at the cat. "Bruder, where are you?", he calls out, wondering if he had bought this cat as a pet without asking him first. The cats ears twitch in annoyance, his brother could be really thick sometimes. He growls loudly and bites down again, harder this time, drawing blood.

"Ouch! Stop doing th-...b-bruder?", the blonde asks, slightly shocked.

"It's me you dummkopf! I'm a cat!" The cat yelled. Wait, cats couldn't yell. Ludwig screams, dropping the animal back onto the couch. It falls back down with a soft thump, glaring up at the blonde after righting itself.

"Bruder...wh-what happened?" Gilcat jumps down off the couch onto his brothers lap, looking away after he's landed. "You pissed off Arthur didn't you?" Gilcat looks up sheepishly.

"I...I can't remember! I don't know anything from before this morning..." The soft ears pull back, showing that he's telling the truth. "Why don't you go ask the British bitch yourself?", he growls.

Ludwig sighs. "Fine, but you're coming with me", he states, and picks up his brother and walking out the door, heading for the Brit's house. He puts Gilcat on the stoop and knocks on the door sharply. Arthur emerges, looking confusedly at Ludwig, clearly not seeing the pissed off animal.

"Guten tag, Arthur. I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I've something I want to ask you", he stated, and pointed to the glaring and growling cat sitting beside him. "What did you do to my brother?". Arthur follows Ludwig's finger and sees the cat, and bursts out laughing.

"I...I-it seems I put a s-spell on h-him...", he says through choked laughter.

"Spell? And how are you going to turn him back with your useless magic?". That shuts Arthur up.

"I-It's not useless!", Arthur yells, "And I don't know if I can. You see, I was very angry with him for burning all of my scones, and spells that are cast in anger only get reversed halfway, so I don't know how much he'll turn back"

"So if you turn him back, that means there would be cat ears and a tail?"

"Yes, and he still might have some cat-like qualities. Do you want me to do it?", Arthur asks, looking finally down at the angry cat.

"Well, duh! I don't wanna be a cat forever you know, cats aren't awesome, and they aren't allowed to drink beer." Arthur nods, and goes back inside, returning a moment later with his wand. He points at Gilcat's head, squinting his eyes in concentration.

"Okay Gilbert, hold still." He mutters a few words, and then a giant white cloud of fog appears where Gilcat was, hiding his, now naked, body. Arthur's face erupts in a brilliant blush. "Y-you might want to get some clothes on". Ludwig looks over to see his brother's naked body and swallows thickly, blushing just as red as the Brit.

"What?", Gilbert asks and looks down. He yells and tries to cover his vital regions desperately.

"Unfortunately, with these halfway spells, you don't get your clothing back", Arthur states. " L-Ludwig, why don't you give him your coat?", he suggests. Ludwig has to pull his eyes away from his brother's naked form, and he takes off his coat, wrapping around Gilbert's shoulders.

"D-danke for your help Arthur", the blonde states, and turns away, leading his brother to the car. England slams his front door closed, the picture of a naked Gilbert with cat ears and a tail forever burned into his memory, a nosebleed erupting. Gilbert sniffs the coat, inhaling the familiar scent of his brother and purring loudly. Ludwig chuckles and takes his hand, leading him to the car. Gilbert gets in the passengers seat, trying in vain to find a comfortable position to sit in, but failing because his tail is in the way.

Ludwig gets in the driver's side and watches his brother shuffle around for a few minutes, his tail obviously agitating him, before he takes pity and suggests something. "You can lay down in the backseat if you want, bruder". Gil nods and climbs into the back. He lays down on his stomach, exposing his butt, wagging his tail in the air. Ludwig looks in the rearview mirror and sees his brother's ass swaying tantalizingly. He gulps and forces himself to keep his eyes on the road.

They get home safely after a while, Ludwig controlling himself all the way. He gets out and picks up Gilbert. "Hey, wake up, we're home.", he whispers and rubs his ears, feeling Gilbert shudder.

"N-nein, don't...t-touch.". Ludwig chuckles and goes inside, depositing both of them on the couch and laying against the armrest. He reaches one hand up to scratch at his brothers head, occasionally touching the sensitive ears. Gilbert groans and purrs, rubbing his head into the warm touch. After a few minutes of silence, he decides to stroke the snow white tail. He can feel Gilbert shudder as he rubs circles around the base.

"You like that, my kitty?", Ludwig asks, and Gil nods frantically. The blonde begins to rub the bare expanse of neck not covered by the collar, and starts to stroke the tail again. The cat boy moans softly and purrs. "You're being so submissive...it's rather cute", the blonde teases. Gilbert only moans in his ear, arching his back slightly and gripping the shoulders in front of him. A small bite comes to his ears, being soothed immediately afterwards with a warm tongue.

"Does kitty want more?" Ludwig asks seductively

"B-bitte, bruder".

"Tsk, you have to ask like a good little kitty", the blonde says, rubbing the pale ears.

"Nnn, m-master...t-take me", the albino moans, lolling his head back with his mouth open. The blonde takes this opportunity to shove three fingers in, stroking the rough tongue before it comes to life and sucks vigilantly. The tongue swirls and sucks the large fingers, forcing himself to create more saliva to coat them.

"Such an obedient kitty, I think you deserve a reward." Ludwig removes his slick fingers and prods the tip of one at his lover's entrance, pushing in lightly. Gilbert purrs wantingly, pressing himself on the finger. Ludwig takes this as a sign and pushes the digit in, slowly and steadily, wiggling it around once it is fully sheathed. He quickly puts in another, spreading his lover's sensitive hole, feeling it contract around them. After a while, he finally puts in the last one, reaching for the prostate he wasn't sure would be there, after the choppy job Arthur did of transforming him. He presses it and hears a low growl of pleasure from the cat boy. Ludwig smiles to himself and pulls the fingers out.

Gilbert watches through lust glazed eyes as his brother unzips his pants. His tail flits side to side in anticipation, and he pokes at the boxers, getting impatient. Ludwig gives a low groan, his lover accidentally poked his erection. The albino gets an idea and pulls down the boxers all the way, stroking the member lightly before turning around on all fours. He weaves his tail clumsily through the air towards the hard shaft, rubbing it with the soft fur, occasionally teasing the sac beneath. He rubs the red tip with the point of his tail, smearing precum around it.

"Gil...oh Gott...on my cock", the blonde moans out, and Gilbert turns back around and straddles him, licking his neck softly. "Fuck, just do it already!". The albino lifts himself over the rock hard member and slowly lowers his ass down, the head slipping into his puckered hole easily. He reaches out and holds Ludwig close, burying his face in the warm neck as he slips down more, biting slightly when it hurts. Once he is fully seated, Ludwig grabs the bony hips and lifts his brother up, dropping him down on his cock at the exact time he thrusts up.

"Nggh, oh Gott...Master...do that again!", Gilbert whines, and his wish is granted. His sweet spot is abused with each thrust, the large shaft slipping in and out of him, stretching his walls. Gilbert yells and bites down on the bare expanse of neck, marking it as he gets close to cumming. Ludwig groans as he is marked and reaches behind Gilbert and strokes the tail. With that stimulation, Gilbert cums, shooting himself against Ludwig's toned abs, his vision going white for a moment.

"L-Ludwig!" he yells out, his muscles contracting and spasming. As his walls tighten, Ludwig comes inside his lover with a cry of "Gilbert!", his cum painting the inner walls of the albino's ass. Once he is done, he leans back, breathing heavily. Gilbert collapses onto his brothers chest, panting.

"Mmmm, that was...amazing Gil", Ludwig breathes out, petting his lover on the head. "I don't know if I want you to turn back to normal if every time is like this". He chuckles.

"I won't turn back if you don't want me to, but we should probably go to the Brit's house to ask how long the spell will last...". And with that statement, he falls asleep, tail and ears twitching slightly. Ludwig chuckles, and soon falls asleep after that, thinking that it wouldn't be such a bad thing if Gilbert stayed a cat.

Finished! This took me a while to write, I don't really know why though, probably that damned writers block...

I don't know when the other chapters are coming, because I'm moshing a similar RP in with it and I need to figure out the structure, AND because school starts in 3 days...

I'll try to finish them quickly though, because I have a FrUK request for Himewarrior926's b-day, and a Halloween Germancest fic to write for DestineyTot


	2. Chapter 2

Whoo! Another chappy! PWP to the max.

This might be the last one for a LONG while, like maybe November or December (or after ;A;) because school is a complete arschloch (and I've got a bunch of homework to do all the time and I'm a Junior and I should be looking at colleges and studying for the ACT and SAT and yeah...I could go on), so I want to make it good.

Google translate is your friend!

Katzchen-Kitten

Arschloch-asshole

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

**Warning: **Neko sex- which means Germany. Has sex. With Prussia. When he's a cat.

Being a German cat isn't so bad

Chapter 2

Ludwig stands at the kitchen counter, drinking his daily bottle of beer, looking out the window just above the sink. It's been a rather dull day, because he had forbidden Gilbert to go outside in case anyone had seen his tail and ears, or worse, _touched them. _It would have been hard to explain to a curious five year old that was tugging on his tail why he was blushing and why there was a bulge in his pants. Gil had been sulking all day in his room, annoyed that he couldn't go to Francis' or Toni's house.

He sets the now empty bottle down, hearing the toilet flush and the water from the bathroom sink cease its flow. The door opens and closes, and he feels two albino arms wrap around his waist, hugging tightly. A sharp chin rests on his shoulder, digging in. The albino's tail swings lightly, showing his contentment. He isn't angry anymore, and he proves it by kissing the exposed neck.

Ludwig sighs, enjoying the rare, silent affection from his usually loud lover. Said lover begins to nuzzle into the warm neck, giving it a few soft kisses here and there. The blonde stands quietly for a few moments before turning around in his brother's arms. He bows his head, pecking his lips against his brother's neck, occasionally touching his human weak spot. Gilbert shivers, whimpering lowly in his throat. He blushes and clings to the warm body as Ludwig begins giving soft kisses up and down the pale white throat. Smirking at the moans, he licks slowly up the neck, biting and nibbling on the ear before him. He gives it one last tug before he pulls away, kissing Gilbert on the lips this time.

As his tongue seeks entrance to the warm mouth, his hands reach down to palm the ever growing bulge in his pants, finally unzipping them and pulling the boxers down. The red eyed German pulls away, looking down at his brothers exposed member, throbbing angrily. He gets pulled quickly into an embrace and can feel himself being rubbed up against, getting him harder too.

"Nghh...L-Lud...just do it already..." Gilbert whines, his tail flicking back and forth impatiently. Ludwig pulls back, smirking. Gil pouts, ears flattening angrily. "Why'd you stop?".

"I thought you'd be hungry after you hid in your room all day". It was true, he hadn't come out of his seclusion, save to use the bathroom that one time. Ludwig closes his pants and open the fridge door, revealing nothing, except milk, butter, and beer. He sighs and gets his jacket from the hall closet, Gil still pouting at the counter.

"Are you coming?" He looks over, holding the door open.

"Ja, fine, I'll go" Gil says, pulling on pants and walking out the door and into the car. They drive to the market, Gilbert jumping in a cart and folding his legs underneath him. They walk silently down the aisles, picking out various food items. They finally get to the meat section and Gil perks up, nose twitching. The blonde chuckles and picks up a can of tuna.

"You want this, ja?". Prussia's mouth waters as he nods, watching happily as Ludwig clears the whole shelf of about 20 cans of the packaged fish. They continue their journey, repeating the process. Ludwig holding out the food, and Gilbert sniffing it to see if it was still safe to eat. They finally get to the last corner of the store where the ice cream and candy is, and Gil looks up pleadingly.

"Chocolate chocolate chocolate!" he whines, clutching the edge of the wire cart, staring at the many chocolate bars stacked on the shelf.

"You have to ask nicely, pet."

"Master, get me chocolate so I can melt it and lick it off you" he purrs lowly, looking up into the now lust clouded eyes. Ludwig quickly gets a couple of the expensive bars, deciding to reward his pet for asking so nicely, putting them in the child seat so Gil couldn't cuddle them and melt it all. They got to the check out, and Lud groaned at the sight of Francis being their cashier. It would be very difficult to hide the tail and ears from him.

"Bonjour, mon ami, how are you?" Francis looks up from scanning Kiku's items. He bags the rest and reaches for the chocolates and the copious cans of tuna. Ludwig stares hard at his brother, silently telling him to keep his mouth shut. He knew Gilbert would spill all the details about how he got the tail and ears, and definitely embarrass him in front of the other shoppers. Gil stuck out his tongue defiantly, deciding to rebel, and turned around and told France everything

"Well, Brows gave 'em to me! I pissed him off and he turned me into a cat!" France raised an eyebrow, still scanning the items. "And then he turned me back into a human, but I was naked, and Lud couldn't keep his eyes off my vital regions, kesesesesese~" Ludwig hid his face in his hands, going red. "And then we got home and he started rubbing my tail, and we ended up fuc-". The blonde slapped his hand over the mouth, quickly taking out the money from his pocket and handing it to France. He picked up the bags, dropped them into the cart, and walked them out quickly. Everyone was still staring at them, rather scarred by what Gil had almost said.

The drive home was tense, and when they got home, the first thing Germany did was go inside with all the bags, leaving Gil outside. When Gil comes inside, he sees Ludwig holding all of the chocolate bars above the trash can. He runs over, letting out a long stream of "no's", and clutches his brother's shirt.

"And why shouldn't I? You embarrassed me in front of the whole store, and a stupid "I'm sorry" will not make up for it.". He pulls the chocolate back, getting a rather..._mischievous _idea.

"Anything! Just please don't throw it away, master. I won't do it again, I promise!" As soon as he said 'master', his idea was formed.

"Anything?" he questioned, handing the bars to his brother. Prussia smiled thankfully and nodded, beginning to unwrap them. "Stop!" He looked up confusedly and stopped unwrapping the bars. "The first thing you will do is act like a cat until the punishment is over, and that means walking and talking like one, got it?" Gilbert pouts but does as instructed, getting on all fours and meowing meekly.

Germany walks into the bedroom, his brother following, and goes into his drawer. He takes out the collar he found on Gilbert when he still was a cat. He leans down and snaps it around the white neck, flicking the iron cross. He crosses over to the bed and lays down, folding his arms behind his head. "Put the chocolate in your mouth, and then come up on the bed". He watches, his brother unwrapping the candy quickly, taking a sneaky swallow of a piece, then crawls on the bed. Ludwig points to his neck and watches as the neko crawls up slowly, placing the bit of chocolate there and swirling it around, creating intricate patterns with the sweet.

While he does this, the blonde quietly slips his shirt off, deftly unbuttoning it and sliding it underneath his body, only to place it next to him. He lifts up Gilbert's chin, kissing it before giving his next command.

"Strip."

Gilbert does so, and throws the articles into the hamper, some missing it and some getting in. "Now, put on my shirt, but leave it open" Could he be more possessive? He looks his brother up and down hungrily, taking in the smaller frame in his oversized shirt. The Iron Cross sparkles in the light, as do the ears and the long, limber tail. After pushing on the small back so it lays down flat, his grips the ass, kneading it with his hands and grinding his hard erection into it. While moaning, his mouth attaches onto the pale neck, biting and breaking the skin so that the mark is there for weeks.

When he separates, he is panting, his cock not being able to take much more inside its cloth prison. He rips them off and groans at the cool air that wafts over it, obviously not seeing the hungry look in his pets eyes. He only notices it when he feels a rough tongue on the head, lapping up the pearly precum. Gilbert slurps and sucks lewdly, wondering if he can get his master to cum quickly. The answer becomes clear as large hands grip his scalp, pushing him deeper and deeper until the leaking tip hits the back of his mouth.

"Y-you want that cream from this morning, mein katzchen?" Ludwig breathes out, trying not to explode from the pressure. Gil nods and works faster, wet muscle stroking wet muscle, bringing his master as close to release as possible. "Good, because you're about to get it". And with that he cums, almost violently, into his pets mouth. A few more thrusts to get the rest out, and then he slumps back, breathing deeply and looking up through half lidded eyes.

After he is done licking his lips clean of the cum, Prussia turns around, shaking his ass in the air invitingly. The want is clear in his masters eyes, and he decides to get him hard again by pushing the tip of his lithe tail into his entrance. Ludwig watches, hypnotized, as the albino stretches and fucks himself with his tail. _His tail. _Somehow Gil new that that was he was about to order him to do, and he didn't mind at all. He is too spent and tired to properly fuck his pet, so he sits up and settles on rubbing Gilbert's ears. With a jerk from the stimulation, Gil accidentally hits his prostate and gives a loud shout of pleasure.

"That's right, pet. I wanna see you fuck yourself with your own tail" he says as he nips, bites and sucks at the base of the silver tail. Gil gasps and chokes on his own moans as he cums. His feline body has become more sensitive, and he only realizes it when he is done screaming the word "Master!".

After a few minutes, he falls onto his stomach, turning to look over at Germany tiredly, who drags him by the scruff of the neck onto his lap. He vaguely feels the rubbing of a rough hand on his back, before he falls asleep completely, purring and nuzzling contently into the warm chest. Smiling, Ludwig yawns and closes his eyes, whispering a soft "Guten nacht, Gilbert." before succumbing to the sandman himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the _**last**_ chapter of this fic! And this has the exciting stuff I promised too, so I don't know if you'll be happy with it or not, but that's the way it is!

Warnings: More Neko sex, swearing, just the general stuffy stuff

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Gilbert, stop running in the house!"

"But whyyyy? It's so fun! See, I can jump over the tab-" A loud crashing sound rang through the room, glass shattering on the floor. The albino promptly fell on the dining room table he was attempting to vault over, rolling off and onto the shards of crystal that used to be Ludwig's good china. Said blonde glared furiously at the now wincing sibling, who was currently trying to remove the glass from his skin.

"See! This is why I said not to run, you always break something!" he exclaimed, stalking over and kneeling on the floor, helping Gilbert with his task.

"And you don't care that I got hurt? That's mean West!" he teased, taking off his jacket, folding his ears back when he pulled it over his head. "I'll replace them, don't get your panties in a bunch."

The other sighed. "That's not the point. I tell you, and every time you ignore me. It's getting rather tiresome." He plucked a particularly large piece of glass out of Gilbert's waist, sensing him wince.

"I won't do it anymore, promise! It's just that's it's so fun when I'm a cat that I can't help it" he explained, hissing in pain as the last glass shard was removed. "But it's getting boring, I can't sit down without my ass hurting like a bitch, and every time we have sex I always come too quickly."

Germany blushed, coughing to hides his embarrassment. "W-well, do you want to go to Arthur's house and try to get the spell removed?"

"Kesese~ You're so cute Luddy! Eh, fine, I'll go, I don't have anything better to do anyways" He stood, swinging his tail behind him as he dusted his jacket off, grabbing his siblings hand and walking out with him.

The drive to England was mostly uneventful, besides the shocked look on a child's face when he looked out the rear window, spying the ears on a grinning albino, waving the tip of his tail at him. He also saw the blonde hitting him promptly on the head.

"This is exactly why we're getting them removed, Gil!" he yelled, parking in front of Arthur's house and getting out, walking to the door.

"I was just having a bit of fun before I changed West!"

Ludwig ignored him, knocking on the door and watching as it opened, seeing the surprised expression on the Brit's face. "Hallo again, Arthur. I was just wondering if you could possibly remove the spell on my brother?"

"Oh, yeah, I can try. But you did piss me off a lot, so I don't know if I can for sure." he told Prussia, who rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault your food tastes like ass!"

"You've tasted ass?" England questioned, chuckling as he grabbed his wand off of the side table.

"No, why the hell would I want to do that?" he stuttered, blushing. England laughed one last time before getting serious, pointing the wand at Gilbert and screwing up his face in concentration. A poof similar to the last one appeared around both siblings, blinding them for a moment, before disappearing, leaving them stunned and confused.

"Dude, your spell fucking sucks! I'm still a cat, dammit!" he yelled, looking at his rear and staring at the still existent tail. Arthur, however, was looking shocked, fixing his eyes on Ludwig. Gilbert followed suit and stared.

"W-was? Why are you looking at me?" he asked, looking frantically back and forth between the other two. England craned his neck, spying a long swinging black appendage jutting from the base of Germany's spine.

"Um, bruder? You got a tail too..." Gilbert whispered, running his finger down it, gazing up at the velvet ears.

"Oops..." Arthur tried backing away, but an enraged blonde German stopped him, a large hand grabbing him by the collar.

"What the hell went wrong!" he hissed, ears folding back onto his slick hair, practically kissing the other, seeing as they were almost an inch apart.

"I-I don't know! I can't do anything about it now, so you'll have to settle with keeping them!"

"How long will they stay?" Prussia asked, prying his brother away and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"About a month at the most, it mostly depends on the mood of the caster and the build of the person receiving the spell."

"Kesesese~ See, I knew being this brawny wasn't good for you West!"

"Shut up, dummkopf! Well, if there isn't a way to reverse it, I guess we should just go home then..." He sighed taking his brother's hand in his own, walking back to the car, tail twitching agitatedly. The ride back is more interesting this time, because Ludwig kept trying to find a comfortable position to sit in, but he eventually ended up sideways-ish, while Prussia was lying comfortably in the rear seat. They got home safely, and they went in, the albino jumping onto the couch and curling into a ball like he usually did.

Germany however spent a few minutes trying to chase his new tail, spinning around in frantic circles in search of it. A loud laugh interrupted and he stopped, blushing.

"Kesese~ You're acting like a fool, Luddy!" he said, rolling around on the couch in hysterics. The blonde felt different however. There was a smell in the air he hadn't noticed before, and it was coming from his lover currently laughing himself silly on the couch. The cat qualities begin to kick in, and he fulfills his urge to be with his mate, laying on top of him comfortably and nuzzling into his neck, not blushing even a little. The albino does however, turning red at the sudden affection from his usually stern lover.

"Y-you okay West?" he asks, feeling the black tail curl around his slowly, listening to the soft purring. He lifts his hand, petting the velvety ears slowly, feeling a moan through Germany's chest.

"D...don't do that..." he whined, getting hard almost instantly. Instinctively, he ground his hips down, trying to get some friction on his hard on. His submissive side had become obvious, and the other planned on taking advantage of that.

"And why not?" he purred seductively, stroking the dark tail slowly, rubbing circles into the sensitive base.

"It m-makes me feel...nghh...w-weird"

"Weird in a good way?" He slowly slipped a finger into his pants, circling the tight entrance carefully so as not to scare the blonde.

"W-weird in a good way..." he panted, pushing back wantonly, wanting the pressure in his stomach to just release already. Prussia chuckled, pushing in the dry finger slowly, stroking his walls. His other hand began to play with Germany's nipples, pinching and pulling until they were hard, relishing in the moans coming from his lover.

Soon the pressure in his own pants becomes too much and he pushes Ludwig down onto the carpeted floor with a loud growl, sucking and nipping at the skin on his neck. Ludwig, in turn, whimpered, finally reacting to being dominated by his mate.

"Ah...b-bruder!" he yells, arching his back when his neck is bitten harshly, being claimed as the others property for everyone to see. It was an amazing turn on, and he couldn't resist palming himself through his pants. Prussia smiled at the neediness, sucking the blood lovingly and running over the wound with his rough tongue.

"Mine...you're mine, Ludwig...never let anyone touch you" he growled, ripping the black tank top off and kissing down the chiseled body. He can hear the gasps of pleasure and the whiny, "j-ja bruder...yours...". Finally taking off the others pants, he nuzzled the erection, kissing the tip before placing three fingers at Germany's mouth. He took them in obediently, sucking in earnest just so his brother could claim him truly, fuck him into the ground like the animal he knew he was.

Finally, the fingers were removed and were prodding at his entrance, slipping in impatiently, all three at once. He ignored the cries of pain, but instead kissed away the forming tears, running his rough tongue over the cheek bones. Soon Ludwig was stretched thoroughly, and he was pressing in the tip of his manhood slowly and carefully, a move the other hadn't expected.

"You're being a-awfully deliberate, bruder." Ludwig mentioned, noting the change in behavior.

"Well, you topped the last two times and...oh fuck you're tight...and I don't want to hurt you" Gilbert explained, finally getting in all the way and feeling the walls constrict around his arousal. Oh dear Lord, why hasn't he done this before? Now he knew why his brother insisted on being top all the time, it felt so damn good~

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Germany said, straining his voice as Prussia began thrusting slowly. It felt strangely good to be the bottom for once, but he blamed that on the feline part of his body. He was too used to being top, so it wasn't a surprise it felt a little strange when he faced the ceiling, legs practically over his head, purring his content. Wait, purring?

"Kesese~ I see you like it, huh?" Gilbert chuckled, moaning a bit as he struck the bundle of nerves and the passage constricted around him. When he was haughtily ignored, he started rubbing the black ears, pinching the fluffy tips as his tail unwound, rubbing clumsily along its twin, earning him mewls and whimpers of pleasure.

"Oh G-gott...I'm gonna...oohh..." the blonde falls silent as a muted scream escapes him, releasing all over his own chest, his prostate being jabbed at one last time. The same happens to the albino, cumming inside his lovers tight walls as the pressure on his cock becomes too much. With a few more jerky thrusts of his hips he rides out his orgasm, Germany still coming down from his. Soon they are embracing sleepily on one another, nuzzling affectionately into any free patch of skin they can find.

"Damn...that felt pretty good didn't it West?" The blonde nods, nibbling softly on the pale skin, then sinking his canines into it, successfully making an identical property mark on his lover.

"H-hey...that kinda hurt you know!" Gilbert said with a yawn, purring at the feel of his blood being consumed lovingly by that sweet mouth. His protests were ignored, and the tails curled up again, successfully lulling Germany into sleep. "Jeez, being on the bottom really tires you out doesn't it Lud?" Gilbert asks the room, but follows suit, dropping his body to the side and cuddling his mate close to him, purring sleepily into the sweaty hair, sleeping a few minutes afters.

Hell, with all the sex that would happen over the month, he could get used to it.

Maybe being a German cat isn't so bad.

LOL at my pitiful attempt to incorporate the title somewhere into the story. Anyway, its finally done! Review, rate, do whatever you want.


End file.
